Karaoke
by Moores
Summary: Afred hizo una fiesta, pero la hora del karaoke fue lo mejor, ¿quieres ver que paso? Vamos, te invito a mirar los videos clandestinos  ? ...   Nada qe ver el titulo y el summ  .


Titulo: Mil Navajas.

Autores:

-Fic: Moores.  
>-Cancion: Diego Verdaguer.<p>

Palabras: 574

Pareja: Sin pareja.

Advertencia: Aparicion de OC (Kolowisis María (Mexico del Norte) y Ilhuatemoc Alejandro (Mexico del Sur) y la letra de la cancion... modificada un poco.

Sinopsis: Afred hizo una fiesta, pero la hora del karaoke fue lo mejor, ¿quieres ver que paso? Vamos, te invito a mirar los videos clandestinos (?)...

* * *

><p>Mil Navajas<p>

Las luces del escenario se encendieron, alumbrando al joven moreno que sostenía una guitarra contra su pecho. Suspiro levemente sobre el micrófono, abriendo sus ojos esmeralda que fijo en los gemelos al fondo de la habitación. Dio un acorde, suave y delicado, esperando que los demás músicos estuviesen listos. Sonrió suavemente cuando las otras guitarras acompañaron la suya, y se acercó, más hacia el micrófono, mirando a los dos jóvenes morenos que se encontraban estupefactos por aquello, escondiéndose uno con el otro. El joven en el escenario ladeo la cabeza, abriendo la boca levemente, comenzando su canción.

―_No tiene caso ya…_― Canto con suavidad, bajando la mirada con culpa. ―_, mirar sus ojos bellos, sino tienen para mi… de amor destellos…_

Los gemelos se apretujaron el uno con el otro, nerviosos y sonrojados por la canción. La chica se metió dentro del abrigo de su hermano, murmurando en idioma que ni el chico comprendía. A su lado, su amigo eslavo sonrió al verlos, para luego mirar al joven en escenario.

―_No tiene caso ya… soñar su cuerpo hermoso…_― El joven miro a los gemelos, sonriéndoles levemente, melancólico. ―_, si no soy su ilusión… menos su gozo…_― Bajo nuevamente la mirada, sintiendo lagrimas silenciosas escapar. ―_Váyanse… a donde tengas que irse, ¡váyanse! Como podrán notar…_― Volvió a mirarlos, sonriéndoles de nuevo, ahora con suavidad. ―_, mi amor no compromete, no pide ni limosnas ni migajas, ni precisa saber a dónde van… ¡Y aunque siento en alma mil navajas, sé que mi alma aguanta eso y más! ¡Veteeee!_

Se alejó del micrófono, tocando la guitarra, en compañía del mariachi, que sabía, sus hijos amaban. Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos, sin que ninguno aceptara que la canción si les llegaba al corazón. La chica se abrazó a su hermano, mirando al joven en el escenario, y sonrió levemente.

―Ilhuatemoc… mamá España es idiota.― Le murmuro quedamente, y el chico le sonrió, asintiendo un poco.

―Si, Kolo… lo es, pero lo amamos así.

El joven de la guitarra volvió a tomar el micrófono, dejando la guitarra de lado, sacándolo de su pedestal, acercándose a la orilla del escenario, con las lágrimas por las mejillas. El país de la pasión, no ocultaba sus sentimientos, menos por sus hijos.

―_No tiene caso ya, soñar su cuerpo hermoso sino soy su ilusión menos su gozo…_― Se humedeció los labios, mirando a sus hijos abrazados, y sonrió suavemente, dolido en lo profundo y alegre aún más profundo. ―_No tiene caso ya los te amo de mi boca, perdí su corazón, se ha vuelto roca… ¡Váyanse! A donde tenga que irse, váyanse… Como podrán notar mi amor no compromete, ¡No pide ni limosnas ni migajas, ni precisa saber a dónde van! ¡Váyanse…! ¡Váyanse…! ¡Váyanse!_

Y, cuando la canción paro, España bajo la mirada dejando el micrófono en su lugar, bajando del escenario con su guitarra. Había expresado lo que sentía por sus hijos en esa canción, pero no creía que ellos fueran a verlo, le guardaban tanto rencor…

― ¡Hey, ruco! ¡Cáele pa acá! ¡Hay piste!― Alzo la mirada, viendo a su hija alzar una cerveza, sonriente.

― ¡Y alcohol del bueno!― Le grito su hijo, mostrando tequila y ocultando a su hermana. España se sonrió, sintiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría.

―Kolowisis… Ilhuatemoc…― Les llamo con sus nombres, los originales, y se acercó a ellos.

Su amor no pedía limosnas ni migajas… y sus hijos eso jamás le dieron…

* * *

><p>Primer oneshot de esta saga (podria decirse asi?) Seran varios, algunos si tendran parejas, otros (como este) no.<p>

De antemano gracias por leer y, si comentan me sentire alagado.

Su amigo Moores se marcha...


End file.
